


Cloves & Musk

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds something interesting before he runs into Bella where she shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloves & Musk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Beta'd by the wonderful Kathleen from the Harrymort group! Not making money!
> 
> Second Beta pass made by my lovely [vernie_klein.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein)
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 16  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Explicit Sexual Content  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry blinked as he stirred, stretching idly, deep green sheet pooling around his waist. Glancing over to the side where the Dark Lord had been the night before, he sighed at the depression of the green pillow. He ran a hand through the cold space where the Dark Lord had lain. Harry rolled and buried his face in the pillow, breathing deeply for a moment. The scent of cloves and musk clung to the pillow.

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows before he rolled to the side and sat up. He snagged his glasses from the table and yawned. He blinked when he rubbed his hands through his hair and something on his left hand caught. He tugged and then hissed as it pulled at his hair. He yanked again,then winced, before throwing the sheet back and stumbling from the bed, ignoring the fact he wasn’t wearing anything as he padded across the pale wooden floor.

Typically, Harry would have paused to look out the high, floor to ceiling windows draped with green velvet hangings and sheer cream coloured panels to diffuse the light. Today he stalked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror which chirped a cheery good morning.

Harry turned and twisted. His hair was caught on… he blinked. Leaning closer to the mirror he was pretty sure that was a ring. Harry tried to pull his left ring finger out from the silver band… it refused to budge. Harry tried again and winced. It wasn’t moving from his finger, or from his hair. Harry wheeled around and stalked from the bathroom. He knew that the Dark Lord had peeled off his clothing when he’d joined him last night… he was still delightfully sore; however, Harry wasn’t sure what had happened to the clothing once it had been flung to the floor.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Harry yanked open his closet with his free right hand and then wiggled into a pair of thick, flannel sleep trousers. He secured the drawstring with a bit of wandless magic. Modesty ensured and wand in his trouser pocket, Harry fled his room and went in search of some assistance.

“Oh, it is the Little Lord.” The voice made Harry want to groan. He tugged at the entangled ring again and turned.

“Aww, has the itty one gotten stuck? Come let Bella _help_.” The grin was psychotic, and the eyes were glazed with madness. Harry shook his head and backed up.

“Aww. Bella won’t _hurt_ you.”

Harry mentally swore, but knew the situation wasn’t bad enough, even with him at the top of the hall, with stairs behind him. Bella couldn’t lay so much as a finger on him, not at least without the Dark Lord doing some very creative torture. Harry backed up and his eyes widened as Bella lunged forward. Harry’s response was to jerk further back.

He felt himself begin to fall. Harry flailed, body twisting to try and regain his balance. He winced as the ring separated from his hair with a rather bad yank. He blinked when Bella’s nails gouged his stomach and yanked him forward by his sleep trousers.Harry lurched forward into the woman’s steadying arm. She stumbled back a step, one hand still entangled in his sleep trousers.

Harry felt Bellatrix go rigid as he heard a door open. Harry glanced behind Bella and paled, swallowing sharply. The look in the Dark Lord’s eyes was worse than the madness that lived in Bellatrix’s.  

“Step away from her, now.” The voice was glacial. Harry watched Bellatrix’ eyes widen as she jumped away from Harry, hands up and well away from her wand as she sank to her knees and bowed her head. Harry shuddered when he heard the Dark Lord hiss in rage.

Harry glanced down and realized he was bleeding from Bellatrix’s nails. Scratch marks extended down his stomach. They weren’t deep, but they were bleeding and his trousers were torn. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what it looked like to Voldemort. Harry used his only free hand to hold his trousers closed.

“My Lord, he nearly fell down the stairs. I did touch him, but only to keep him from falling. I swear it on my magic.”

“You should know better, Bella. You do not have permission to be on this floor.  _Crucio_.”

Bellatrix screamed and slid forward, taking her punishment with grace. Harry grimaced and took a step forward. The yew wand lifted as Voldemort broke the curse.

“Leave us, Bellatrix.”

“Yes my Lord, my Little Lord.” The woman picked herself up off the floor and then bowed to both the Dark Lord and Harry. Harry blinked and watched her descend the stairs, hands still twitching faintly from the effects of the curse.

Harry blinked when the Dark Lord knelt in front of him at the hall. He jumped when cold hands grazed over his stomach and a gentle murmur of a spell healed the scratches. Harry blinked when he realized the Dark Lord’s wand was nowhere in evidence.

“Wait… was that… wow.”

The Dark Lord grinned, and then nuzzled forward. Harry inched back, sucking in a breath as that serpentine tongue flicked out and traced over the blood. Cold hands traced down to this hips and held him firm. The tongue traced again, seeking any trace of blood that would be left after being healed.

Harry squeaked when that slick muscle trailed down below where the trousers would have sat if Bella’s saving grab hadn’t torn them. The Dark Lord idly batted away Harry’s hand and then drew a ragged breath and paused. Harry tipped his head to the side.

_“My rooms, now, Little One.”_

Harry blinked, nodded, and swallowed. He stepped carefully out of the older man’s grasp. He skirted around the kneeling man and darted for the indicated bedroom. Harry paused several feet inside the door and gulped when the Dark Lord billowed into the room and the door snapped shut and the lock clicked.

_“Bed, Little One.”_

Harry shivered but scrambled towards the black draped bed. He muttered for a brief moment as he slipped across the silk sheets. He froze on his knees at another hissed comment from the Dark Lord.

_“Stay. Just like that.”_

Harry arched when nails scraped gently over his spine. He gasped when lips followed the same path and then wiggled when the torment began again with the Dark Lord’s tongue flicked back up his spine. He bowed his head and his fingers clenched down on the rich watered silk of the duvet.

“I see you left your bed earlier than usual Little One.” Lips traced across his shoulder. He jerked when teeth bit down and then squirmed with a hiss when the scent of spearmint rolled through the air. Harry twisted his head around, looking for the container that he knew had to be close by. He found it floating on air and shimmering faintly blue in the sunlight.

Harry suddenly found his mouth dry when he heard the whisper of a familiar pair of spells. He shivered and groaned as he watched careful fingers slip into the lubricant and then withdraw, shining in the light. He bit his lip and firmly turned his head away.

Jerking under the press of a slick finger, Harry wiggled slightly. He then spat out an oath when the Dark Lord’s other hand curled gently around his balls and tugged. The older man chuckled and then nipped at his shoulder.

“Shite. God. Cold.”

“You didn’t mind last night.” Somehow, the fact that the words were said in English, and not parseltongue made it even hotter. Harry moaned and squirmed.

_“Please.”_

“Please what?”

“Bast-- ooh.” Harry slid forward, letting his upper body slide down toward the silk. He arched his hips and spread his legs further, trying to coax the older man. He felt the Dark Lord shift behind him and glanced back towards the jar when he lost the feeling of a slick finger inside him.

He watched those fingers shimmer in the sunlight before they vanished from his line of sight again. The cool hand vanished from around his balls and gripped his hips. Harry bit his lip when he felt the slow press of something far larger than fingers sink into him.

“Mine. Mine. No one shall touch you. You are mine.” The words were hissed in rapid succession as the Dark Lord slid himself deep and then pulled back. Harry buried his face in the black silk and keened, muffling the cry.

_“Tell me.”_

Harry knew what was being ordered and wiggled. Teeth bit into his shoulder and he groaned.”Yours.”

_“Good.”_

_“Only yours. Only yours, my Lord.”_ Harry hissed when the Dark Lord plunged deep, his eyes widening, having expected some reaction to his statement. He shivered when that serpentine tongue flicked over his neck in time with each rocking thrust. He cried out when his hips were suddenly pulled back into Voldemort’s own.

The Dark Lord’s pace slowly increased, each thrust sinking him fully to the hilt as he pulled partially away and then sank back. Harry whimpered each time the man plunged deep. He loved the feeling. He could feel his balls drawing up against his body and chewed on his lip to keep quiet. He knew he had not set silencing spells, and also knew that the Dark Lord had not set silencing spells as part of his wards when he re-worked them to allow Harry full access to the room.

 _“Mine.”_  The Dark Lord growled before he bit down and came deep. Harry swallowed a scream as his body finally reached the breaking point and snapped. He shuddered as he spilled across the dark sheets.

A waved hand and a muttered spell allowed Harry to fall completely forward into the bed. He sighed sleepily as the Dark Lord pulled him back against a robe covered chest and allowed him to cuddle. He blinked when the blanket was spelled over the top of them both. He shivered slightly and squeaked when a warming spell was laid on the blanket.

Nearly falling asleep, Harry glanced down at his left hand and saw the thing that had sent him from his bed so early. A silver ring encircled his left ring finger. It was a dual headed silver serpent, the fangs of both heads pinning an emerald as dark as his own eyes between them. He peered blearily at the engraving on the emerald. The serpent looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Voldemort reached over and gently removed Harry’s glasses. Harry heard them click against the bedside table and yawned slightly. He stretched and then cuddled back into the cool robes, breathing in the clean scent of musk and cloves. He enjoyed the scent of the ultimate Slytherin.

Harry’s eyes snapped open at that thought. He shoved his hand centimeters from his face and stared. The emerald was engraved with the bloody Slytherin Crest. He blinked. He blinked again.

“Why does my new ring… which I can’t get off, have the Slytherin Crest?”

“It is the Consort’s ring. Every Slytherin consort has worn it.” Voldemort responded, voice soft and sleepy. Harry jolted and twisted around to face his lover.

“Consort? Wait… Consort. You…. you….” Harry grinned and burrowed into the Dark Lord. The man hissed out a surprised breath when Harry hugged him and made a muffled protest when lips suddenly pressed to his own in a fierce kiss.

Once Harry and the Dark Lord broke apart for air, Voldemort smirked. “I take it that the idea of being my consort is an agreeable one?”

“You could say that.” Harry murmured, smiling slightly before he snuggled against the older man and let his eyes flutter closed, surrounded by the soothing scent of cloves and musk… a scent he only ever associated with the Dark Lord.


End file.
